Did You Miss Me?
Summary The Warden retreats after the Grounded Dungeon rebels successfully break free from their prison. King Haddock encourages people to flee or to fight with him against the Warden's tyranny. Seasick states she will stand and fight alongside the dragon Furious, who is on their side, and Kierra Starlord also officially pledges to fight with the king. Meanwhile, Vox approaches Haddock about preparing for the Warden's return. He and Haddock strategize for her return, and the king, very impressed with Vox's grasp of warfare, officially recognizes him as the Chief War Strategist of the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion. The group decides to retreat to the shelter of the ice fortress one of their allied Bewilderbeasts have built. They fortify the camp. Then the Warden returns, stating boldly and ominously, "Did you miss me?" Full Text Part 1 Svied Jora Maer: '''*attempting to escape with evil plots in my head* '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: Oh look, treepelta113, not such an effective Warden now, are we? Brooke:'' No one noticed me sneak out.'' Camicazi style bitchess The Warden: 'I’LL BE BACK IN TWO HOURS TO FIGHT YOU FOOLISH MORTALS '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Those whoa are escaping now have the freedom to leave. Those who wish to fight may choose to regroup in two hours (I will be online), go to bed and send attacks later, or simply be proud of the great rebellion you have participated in! Thank you, all, members of the Grounded Dungeon! I am proud of you!!! '''Seasick: '''I AM FREE I HAVE UNLEASHED FURIOUS HADDOCK USE HIM WISELY AND CAREFULLY (he speaks Dragonese so god luck with that) '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'I speak Dragonese fluently! Thank you so very much for freeing Furious. Treepelt, clearly you see now you cannot win this war. Part 2 'Vox: '''Shall we make preparations for the return of the Warden? No doubt there will be reinforcements, and we must be prepared for anything the Bewildertree pits against us. I fear that the worst is yet to come... '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'It would be a smart plan indeed to prepare for the Warden’s return. It is not easy to communicate via the tumblr messaging system, but we can even make public posts safety now that Tree is gone for two hours. So I shall indeed make this post public, so that all in the Battle of the Grounded Dungeon may know to speak their mind. We cannot post all our plans public, else she can scroll down and see them, but we can use this as a regrouping method if nothing else. We have lots to our advantage: the key that unlocks all doors, the enormous dragon Furious, and the defeator and new alpha Emily. We have pure power to fight - we must decide if we all free to freedom and fight like guerillas from the outside, or confront the Warden head-on. 'Vox: 'I would much prefer to not engage the Warden if at all possible — I wish to not endanger the lives of our army so needlessly. If it’s the case that we are confronted and put into a position where we must attack for our survival, I am fully prepared to lay out an assault. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''That is very intelligent. Should we find a hideaway underneath a waterfall or beneath a half-burnt tree or within the mighty ice palace of our alpha dragons? We could be impenetrable in a lair such as this. At the same time, though, we do have the element of surprise and the advantage of numbers on our side. Aggression could land us a victory. '''Vox: '''I see where you’re coming from. I believe that forming a well armed base is a great starting point, but I’d like to lead a scout team back to the dungeon to see if we can’t make out Tree’s next move. If need be, we will retreat and meet back at our chosen fortress. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''You. You definitely have just become my battle strategist. Freed Grounded Dungeon prisoners, we head to the alpha’s ice fortress for safety! We shall meet there, then scout out Tree’s next move. '''Vox: 'I’m honored to hold the title, my friend. Any and all soldiers who wish to follow myself and the nanodragons to the Grounded Dungeon, speak now. We leave soon 'Akkey: '''The nanodragons have graciously volunteered to assist us in our scouting mission, comrade. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Perfect!!! The tiny size of nanodragons will make them virtually undetectable and allow them to penetrate any part of the Warden’s layer.. Part 3 'yourdragonslover: '''Where is tree exactly? '''Seasick: '''SHE RAN AWAY LIKE A COWARD MUAHAHAH I have no idea, she had to go somewhere, she’ll be back in 2 hours. '''yourdragonslover: '''Whoa whoa whoa. No need for violence. I can help you escape. This is Camicazi. She is a master escape artist, sword fighter, and thief. She’ll help you escape. Then if Tree bothers you again then come get me and I’ll sick my Sculdron and Night Fury on her. But seriously, please stop making dead Stoick jokes. I know you have the right to say what ever you want but I cry my self to sleep at night because of httyd 2. Just give us some time to heal first. '''Seasick: 'CAMICAZI, FASHIONABLY LATE TO A PRISON RIOT OF COURSE. WE HAVE FURIOUS, ANOTHER ALPHA DRAGON, WEAPONS, A KEY THAT UNLOCKS EVERYTHING, AND NOW CAMICAZI WE SHALL DESTROY THE GREAT BEWILDERTREE AND TAKE BACK OUR FREEDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! p.s: Nah, Stoick jokes shall swim and sail on for eternity (buh dum tss) Part 4 '''Akkey Black: Reinforcements have arrived brethren, I bring you THE ALPHA OF THE DRAGONS. Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: WE OFFICIALLY HAVE THREE CLASS TEN DRAGONS ON OUR SIDE! GROUNDED DUNGEON MEMBERS, PRESS ONWARD TO VICTORY! Seasick: #WE SHALL BE VICTORIOUS Kierra Starlord: 'I have sided with kingofthewilderwest in this battle, and I will fight in any way I am needed! Treepelt WE SHALL WIN!! '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Your help is welcome! Take up arms, stand against Treepelt, and if you are here in an hour and a half still, you shall have the opportunity to confront her directly. And yeah only slightly insane. '''Kierra Starlord: '''I have sided with you in the grounded dungeon war! Message has been sent, and I now, along with others await a reply! (I was a little late to the party, but my nose was stuck in a good book, and I lost track of time x) ) '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: ''You are wonderful!'' EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN INVOLVED IN THE BATTLE OF THE GROUNDED DUNGEON HAS BEEN WONDERFUL! The Warden has been overwhelmed! She is currently away from her computer, but she will see your message, and will continue to lose ground against us. I have posted a summary of the battle thus far (since you guys have made this wonderful chaos). Situations might continue to rise again in two hours, and maybe also likely the following day (depending on peoples’ time zones and bedtimes). Commander Starfire: I hereby stand with Haddock, King of the Wilderbeast and Grounded Dungeon to end this awful reign of tyranny that Treehas bestowed upon the residents of the Dungeon. To those in the Dungeons: "I am William Wallace (Juls). And I see a whole army of my fellow countrymen(dungeon dwellers),here in defiance of tyranny! You have come to fight as free men (and women). And free man you are! What will you do without freedom? Will you fight?” ”Two thousand against ten(But Tree, the great Warden)?” - the veteran (dungeons) shouted. “No! We will run - and live!” "Yes!" Wallace (Juls) shouted back. “Fight and you may die. Run and you will live at least awhile. And dying in your bed many years from now, would you be willing to trade all the days from this day to that for one chance, just one chance to come back here as young men and tell our enemies that they may take our lives but they will never take our freedom!” watwudbuffydo: '''I will join the alliance to fight with the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion! Whatever is asked I will happily contribute! :) (Damn this fandom is as epic as fandoms get having uprisings and all!) '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: Thank you so much for joining us!!! And yes, this fandom really is the best. You guys are soooo incredible and I just cannot stop smiling at how this is progressing. For now, all supporters of the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion are leaving the dungeon and meeting at the ice fortress of one of our alphas (we have three great dragons on our side, two alphas and the dragon Furious). We will secure our position, and also send out some scouts to see what the Warden is up to. Svied Jora Maer: YAY :D :D REBELLION TIME!! :D foxyweird: 'Is it too late to join? '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'It is never too late! Join us, comrade, at the ice fortress of our alpha, where we are gathering arms to fight against the Warden. I shall add you to the list of involved members! '''Svied Jora Maer: Am I on the list? whilee writing in the corner of the ice cave lol :P and misspelling because I don’t care about spelling right now… Bird: 'WHAT ON MARS HAVE YOU DONE TO THE DUNGEON?! HOW DID YOU GUYS MANAGE TO BLOW MOST OF IT UP?! …wait you have dragons… Never mind… , still how did you manage too mess it up this badly? I mean there’s tears EVERYWHERE, is that blood on the floor?! *facepalms* no it’s just ketchup but still… REALLY?! *raises an eyebrow* '''Anonymous: '''DUNGEON RIOT! ATTICA! ATTICA! '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''BIG RIOT. BIG TIME. BIG DRAMA. Part 5 '''The Warden: '''D̿͂͛͐̂̐͞Ỉ̱͕̑D͔̟ ̲͕̹̤͓̆̈́̽̏ͪ͂Ỵ̶͖̻̟̫͈͙͛̍̍̽̇O͕̖͕̗̖̹̤͆̓̌ͦ͞Ȗ͢ ̵̣͙̠̘̿̾ͫͅM̳̋̀I̷̞̦͍̭̙̤̿̈́ͅS̷͔͚Sͥͥͣ̽̽͘ ̒̌ͤͭ͜M̙͊Ë̩̳̺͓́͆ͅ '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''WELL HELLO THERE WARDEN. We have made our escape, have received weapons, and have retreated to the ice palace of one of our alpha dragons along with another alpha dragon and the dragon Furious. Do you dare still fight us? '''Seasick: 'COMRADES! JOIN TOGETHER AND HELP US TAKE DOWN THE ALPHA, THE BEWILDERTREE!!!!!!!!!! 'Akkey: '''Resistance is futile, oh tyrant one. '''The Warden: 'Ī̠̥ͣ͛ͦ͌͆͛̕’̯̭̞̪͈̗͐L̸̋̾L̩̥̗̯͍͇͑ͤͨͭ ͧ̔̓̓ͥ͏̣͙͚̣̼ S̥̩̣̙͔͈͂̔ͩͫ̿͒͞h͍̖̳̯̬̲ͨ̄̑ͅÖ̴̮̻̅͋̑W̵̬̩͉͈͚̱̠̘̝̾̈̓͌͐̍̾̇̑͆̒ͅ Ỵ̄̏ͪͅY̧̪̤̰̙̠̜o̬̩̯͗̈̄͗̈́ͥͮ͝U̯̞̟̥̘͈ͫ̽ ̦͍̰̠͚̝F̹͖̭̟́̉͝Ŭ̡͚͓̘̺̽̂T̒̐͗̿̉͘I̮͙̾̂ͧ͊̍ ̭͝L̛̙͓̱͔͕̲̝ ̟͇͖̋͆̄ͤ̒̔E̗͑̇͘ 'Akkey: ''TIS USELESS. USELESS, FOR WE HAVE MANY AND YOU ARE ONLY ONE. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''See? I *do* have an army! '''The Warden: '''SOMETIMES THE SMALLEST BIT OF ROT CAN BRING DOWN A FOREST '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Bring down your own forest,'' Tree?'' 'Jokul Frosti: '??? What's happening now? '''The Warden: '''SOME BELIEVE THAT THEY ARE BETTER SUITED TO POWER THAN THE BEWILDERTREE C̰̭͚ͥ̐͑ͦͮA͚͋̇ͦͅ#̫͈̣͔̘͆̌̅̃N̻͚̲̖̻͇̫̏ͤ ̻͔̥͚ͬ̋̄̑ͅY̫͍̦̭͔͍ͪ̃O͖̗ͤͨ̔͆̾̒̾-͍̗̬͍̻͔̳̓̈̅͗̐́ͧͪ̆ͅṲ̰̖̩̲͚ͭ̍̍̒̇ ̝̙̭ͪͦI̲̥͇͕͕̘̺͒ͦ̄ͅM̠͉̥͒͑͊A͕̙̝̟͎̼̦͐̉̏̃͐ ̣̼͚͉͈͆͛̈̍̓̅͂Ġ͙̳ͫͯȈ̼̠̖̼͉́͗̏͆̅Ṇ̟͚́̐͛ͣͣͣͬͮn̦̲̮̜̥͐E̬̯̫̳̟̩͙̿͗̉̂͛̈̾̚ͅ THAT '''Vox: Our thoughts are all we have left after you stripped us of everything else. The absence of such material possessions have allowed us to become incredibly savvy with using less tools to accomplish a goal.Needless to say, you can’t keep a good dog down. Akkey: 'Reinforcements have arrived and stand with the almighty Haddock, King of the Wilderwest. The great Alpha of the Dragons comes with the demand that you let these poor souls free and to end your tyranny here! Lest he will unleash upon you the most terrible of wraths you will have ever faced! '''The Warden: '''Iͣͣͪ́ͧͪ͑̋ A̒̓̿ͮM̾̋̿̂ ̃͋̿͊͛͗Tͨ̽ͣ̅Hͦ̐̀͑ͩͪEͫ͋ ͤͫ̑̎͂̍̚A͂͊̇L͌̾̃ͩͨ͐͊P̓̐̍͋ͣͥH̆Aͩ̈́̾ͧ ̎̍̿ͯͣ̚I͐̍̈́̋ W͂Âͥ̂̍̓ͥS ͌̌ͦǍ̒Lͥ̋̌͌ͯͬWͨͭAYͩ͒ͣ̑͊S̚ ͑͒̇͂T̽HĒ͗̅̉̊ͧ ̎̌A͋ͮͤLͬ͛ͩ̾̔ͧ͊Pͭ͐ͬ̅͋H͌̿̀ͧ͌Ắ̈̃ͣ ̐̌͆ͩTH̉ͤ̿̔ͫͩE̿ͮ̐̇͆ͩ̚ ͫ͒Tͥ̍͂̓I͗T͒L̆ͦ̆̅E͒̓̃ ̍̌̆Bͯ̊ͥ̚Ē̇̎̎̽̆L͐O͑̍̆́̂̑̑N̓͐͋̒̓̚Gͤͭͪ͌͊ͫS ̓̌̊̚T̆̑̒̏̎O͊̊̍ ͫ̈̉Mͭ̀̓ͩ͂̇͂E '''Akkey: '''LIES. THE ALPHA PROTECTS THEM ALL. HE IS NO TYRANT. '''The Warden: '''WHO TOLD YOU THAT WAS IT A SKINNY LITTLE R̫̥̟̈́̉ͨU͙̭͇̦͍̱̦̘ͩ̌ͮͅṆ͂̒̈̍͛̇̇T̬̗͖̰̱̘̉̅̅̄̋̽̚ͅ?͓͙̝̋̋͛?͙̠͍̘̱̠̬͊͗̽̄ͩ͋?͉͎̳̈́̔̌ͣ '''Akkey: '''WE NEEDN’T BE TOLD. WE KNOW IT IN OUR HEARTS AND SOULS. FOR WE MAY BE HUMAN BUT WE HAVE SOULS OF DRAGONS. THAT “RUNT” YOU SPEAK OF, SMALL HE MAY BE BUT HIS HEART AND HIS MIND ARE AS BIG AS MOUNTAINS. AND HE HAS SWORN TO THE ARMY THAT HE WILL LEAD US ALL TO VICTORY. HAIL HADDOCK KING OF THE WILDERWEST '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'A CHIEF PROTECTS HIS OWN AND I AM PROTECTING MY PEOPLE! '''Seasick: #TAKE EM DOWN BABE The Warden: 'IS THAT SO YOU’RE FORGETTING ONE SMALL DETAIL I̭͚̗͍͕̬̮̹̩͎̔ͪͯ̌ͭ̇͑̌ͥ͆̇ Á̩͈͓̻͇̩̹̺L̰͖̜̬͓̤͚͚͒́́̑ͬ͊͂̚O̥̟̭̱̺͚͕̯͊͑͌ͫ͂̔N̩̹̬̠̦̭̳̰ͨͧ̊̏̑Ȇ͓̟͔̻͖͇͖͔̎̂ͨ̐̏ ̩̞͇͕̫̻̙̭͎ͫ̎̌̒C̝͇͓̪͈̲͈͌̄̌ͤ̉Ŏ͔̙̞̣ͨ̓̃͆̈́̔N͍̲͕̞̒̓T̫̺̟͔̥̬̹̟̝ͭͦ̌̏ͥ͋ͬͩR͈̩̤̯̾̇͂̓̉̚O̩̔ͥͯ̚L̬͔̝̎̏̇ͪͤ͌̃͒ͣ ͖̲̰̖͈̟͚̬̿̉T̠̰̣̪̉ͦH͖͖̠̲̾͆̾̔Ẹ͆̄̓̍ͫͅ ͇̤̰̗ͨ̔ͪ̆̈͑̈͌Ḋ͖̙͓̱̰͖̳̖̪̄R̫͚͓͕͌͂̄ͬͫͫ͗ͬÄ͍́ͧ̋ͫ͋͊ͧǦ̳̝̗̬͙̪̟̰̯́͑͑Ó̘̺̖̤̪̪̮̿̒ͩN̪̫̮̭͉̭̗͙̑̽̽́ͯͫ̑ͩ̏S͉̺͉̓̆͐ͨ̌̚ '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Say what you want. You’ve already been defeated by another alpha. We know you do not control all the dragons because you have already failed! '''Akkey: '''YOU INSOLENT FOOL. CONTROL IS NOT ABSOLUTE. THERE IS NO TRUST BETWEEN PARTIES. IF CONTROL IS SHATTERED, THERE '''IS ONLY ONE PATH: TREACHERY AND DEATH. BUT THERE IS STILL A WAY. BE SAVED, WARDEN. CEASE THIS TYRANNY. LET THE DRAGONS AND THE PEOPLE BE YOUR FRIENDS. LET KING HADDOCK SHOW YOU. The Warden: 'PERHAPS TRUST IS A LIE WE ARE ALL FRIENDS WAITING TO BE BETRAYED WE ARE ALL SUPPERS WAITING TO BE EATEN YOU SPEAK TRULY, THERE IS ONLY ONE PATH IF CONTROL OVER YOU IS LOST AND IT IS YOUR TREACHERY AND DEATH THERE IS ONLY ONE PATH M͓̩̖̼̙̯̣͔̿̆̊͋̏͗I̦͚͆́ͥ͋ͅN͌̄ͣ̄̿̚̚͏̲̹̹̤̜͇́ͅE̢̩͈̼̹͈̭͇ͦ̇ͮͤ͛ Part 5 '''Vox: 'The nanodragons and I have neared the Grounded Dungeon. Much of it is in shambles after the mass exodus away from the imprisonment the Bewildertree forced upon us. From a distance it appears vacant, but as we approach the remaining structure, we find that Tree has FAR more reinforcements than we could have prepared for. There are undeclared loyalists to the Grounded Dungeon’s regime, and we definitely have a fight on our hands. We are making our way back as we speak. It appears that we may have gathered the attention of a few guards — it’s not safe here anymore. Part 6 'the-ethereal-dragon: '''I request to be recruited for the rebellion, sir! We must stop Bewildertree before she brings her own undoing and drags everyone down with her! '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Your support is appreciated and graciously accepted! The Grounded Dungeon Rebellion is excited to include you! Together we all shall take down the Bewildertree! 'Commander Starfire: '''You did well today My King. We shall let Tree rest and lick her wounds. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'You are wonderful! Thank you so much. :) Yes, we shall let Tree lick our wounds - and in the meantime continue to build our own strength. 'Quicky Slippy: '*sneaks into the grounded dungeon with Taco Bell and sees all of the chaos* Is this a bad time for Taco Bell? 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'NO. NO. IT IS ALWAYS A GOOD TIME FOR TACO BELL. WE NEED OUR NOURISHMENT. GIVE US THE FOOD. 'Akkey: '''Warrior AkkeyRoomi is deathly tired and has an early start to school tomorrow. One may fall but there will be others. Always, there will be others to stand in the fallen’s place! She requests kingofthewilderwest and all warrior brethren to stay strong and fight Tree to the bitter end, THIS TYRANNY MUST CEASE. My loyalty is yours, fair King. We stand with you, our future is in your dragon spit covered hands! '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Your allegiance is admirable and appreciated, wonderful akkeyroomi! You have done great deed tonight that shall be relayed in stories for generations to come. I believe it is a bit late at night for us all. How about we all agree to break and continue when the time is good? 'Vox: 'It will take the nanodragons and I some time to return — we’ve been gone for a while. A temporary cease-fire sounds like a good plan. Not entirely sure when I’ll be returning, but rest assured that the battle is not over. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'So it is being done. I myself have expended much energy and need to rest before continuing battle. Best of luck in your scouting journey. '''The Warden: ' ' I̗̟̱̙̙ͣ̏͋̍ͪ͆ͪ’̜̝̳̹͇̪ͯ͐́ͮͥ͑ͣḺ͓̱̼͉̙̟͖ͩ̋͋ͦ̄L̩͕̰͚ͧ̉ B̠̞̟̭͍͖̘ͫ̈́ͤͧ̿̈́ͧẸ̥̱̱̹͂̇́̀ͥ͆ͭ W̦ͬ̅͒ͭ̈̎͒ͭͅA̩̗̺͕͇̗͖̟͍͑̇ͤ̿̈͐I̮͚̤̜̞͂̋ͭ̎̓̆T͙̪̩͚͔̲̮͖͑̂ͬI͖̟̝̱̮̻͓̽ͨ̐N̓ͥ̆ͥ̀̌͗ͪ̚ͅG̗͚̝̳̀̔̍̽ 'Commander Starfire: 'You have fought well Warrior. Rest now and regain your strength.Category:Season 1Category:Events Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:The Warden Category:Vox Arnason Category:Treepelt Category:Chief Akkey of the Stoic Hearts Category:Jokul Frosti Category:QuickySlippy Category:Akkey Black